Heptagêmeos Senju
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Após sair da vila, Tsunade tentou inseminação com o propósito de ter um filho. Imaginam como Konoha vai reagir quando conhecer os 7 filhos da nossa Quinta Hokage? PS: Sasuke voltou pra vila e Kabuto faz trabalho voluntário nela. Mandem sua reviews, ok?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Heptagêmeos Senju**

**Capítulo 1.**

Todos tem vontade de formar uma família, sendo casados ou não. Tsunade foi uma dessas pessoas.

Como nossa querida Hokage não era casada quando decidiu ter filhos (e não é agora também), decidiu engravidar por inseminação artificial. Só não esperava as consequências disso.

Shizune, de 12 anos, estava com ela quando engravidou, e foi a responsável por fazer o parto, pois era a única na hora que poderia fazer isso.

**Shizune: ***amparando* Empurra, Tsunade-sama!

Assim veio ao mundo a menina Tsuna Senju, que recebeu esse nome em homenagem à mãe.

Entretanto, Shizune percebeu que havia algo errado, pois a barriga de Tsunade continuava enorme, sem falar nos gritos.

**Shizune: ***sacando* _Acho que tem mais filhos aí!_ Empurre, Tsunade-sama! Deve ter mais bebês aí!

Logo depois de Tsuna, veio a pequena Naomi Senju, com mais um bebê que foi puxado junto por estar segurando o calcanhar dela: sua irmã Sango Senju.

**Tsunade: **AAAAAAHHHHHH! TEM MAIS BEBÊS NASCENDO!

Shizune amparou novamente e nasceram mais duas meninas: Akane Senju e Akemi Senju. Mas Tsunade ainda gritava.

**Shizune: ***amparando novamente* Quantos bebês você fez, afinal? Este já é o sexto!

Em seguida, nasceu a linda Hoshi Senju e, finalmente, um menino: Ryuu Senju. Só então que Tsunade parou com os gritos e pode descansar. Não era nada fácil par à luz a 7 bebês por parto normal.

**Tsunade: ***ofegante* Eu... não esperava... por tantos... Acho que não tenho leite o bastante para todos!

**Shizune: **Claro que tem! E não se preocupe, Tsunade-sama: eu irei auxiliá-la sempre! Sem falar que adoro crianças!

Shizune sorriu para sua sensei, e esta retribuiu o sorriso. Tsunade sabia que Shizune tinha um coração de ouro.

Durante os 15 anos que se passaram, Tsuna, Naomi, Sango, Akane, Akemi, Hoshi e Ryuu foram criados longe da aldeia, mas felizes e com muita saúde. Adoravam a mãe e a "Shizune-nee-san", como a chamavam por afeição.

Como nunca tinham ido à uma academia antes, foi com Tsunade e Shizune que aprenderam tudo que Iruka sensei costumava ensinar, e ganharam as bandanas com o símbolo de Konoha aos 8 anos, partindo muito em missão mesmo depois de Tsunade virar Hokage.

Foi por isso que só descobriram que Tsunade tinha filhos quando eles completaram 15 anos de idade.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

14 horas. Ruas de Konoha. Jiraiya, Kakashi e sua equipe, que agora eram 4 com a volta de Sasuke, estavam indo com Tsunade para a casa dela.

**Sakura: ***indignada* _Eu não posso acreditar que Tsunade-sama esqueceu o pergaminho com a missão na casa dela! É o cúmulo!_

**Tsunade: ***confusa* Que estranho! Estamos na frente da minha casa e ainda não aconteceu...

Antes que ela completasse a frase, uma kunai saiu de dentro da casa, quebrando a janela.

**Sasuke: ***assustado* O que foi isso?

**Tsunade: ***tapa na testa* Sabia que era bom demais pra ser verdade! NAOMI!

A garota citada, segunda filha de Tsunade, apareceu na janela.

**Naomi: ***sem graça* Foi mal! Errei o alvo! EI RYUU, ABRE A PORTA DA FRENTE!

**Todos (menos Tsunade): ***confusos* Hã?

**Tsunade: ***girando os olhos* Podem esperar! Vocês ainda não viram nada!

A porta da frente foi aberta por Ryuu, o caçula.

**Ryuu: ***sorriso* Bem vinda de volta!

**Tsunade: ***retribuíndo o sorriso* Obrigada, Ryuu! Você é muito gentil!

Ela o beijou na testa e entrou na casa com os outros.

**Jiraiya: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* A falta de homem na tua vida tá te fazendo correr atrás de adolescente?

Tsunade só não o socou na cabeça porque Sakura fez isso.

**Voz: **O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Os gritos atraíram todo mundo pra sala, onde a terceira filha, Sango, tirava uma garrafa de Sakê das mãos de Akane e Akemi, a quarta e a quinta filha.

**Sango: ***indignada* Se não sou eu, vocês ficam bêbadas ao extremo!

**Akane: ***bêbada* Confessa que eu bebi mais... hê, hê... Akemi!

**Akemi: ***mesmo estado* Hê, hê... bebeu nada!

**Naruto: ***surpreso* _Será que é a Vovó Tsunade ou essas duas que ficam pior de estado quando bêbadas?_

**Voz: **Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Quem havia perguntado era a sexta filha, Hoshi, que havia entrado na sala com Naomi e a primogênita, Tsuna.

**Tsunade: **Eu esqueci o pergaminho com a missão pro time Kakashi! Vocês sabem onde está?

**Naomi: ***sorriso amarelo* Que pergaminho?

**Tsunade: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Você usou ele como alvo de kunais, não foi?

**Naomi: ***envergonhada* Eu não sabia que era seu! Me desculpe!

**Tsunade: ***suspirando* Está bem, está bem! Eu vou fazer outro! Lamento Kakashi, mas parece que sua missão vai demorar um pouco! Querem esperar enquanto eu faço o pergaminho?

**Kakashi: **Tá, tudo bem!

**Hoshi: **Eu vou preparar um chá!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Tsunade logo terminou o novo pergaminho, mas o time Kakashi e Jiraiya decidiram ficar para um chá. Os filhos estavam sentados ao lado de Tsunade, do mais velho ao mais novo.

**Naruto: **Eu não sabia que sua casa tinha virado uma pensão, Vovó Tsunade! Com todos esses ninjas...

**Tsunade: ***veia na testa* Pare de me chamar de vovó! E eles não são meus hóspedes, são meus FILHOS!

**Jiraiya: ***chocado* FILHOS? QUE FILHOS? VOCÊ É CASADA?

**Tsunade: **Não! Foi por inseminação! Lhes apresento os Heptagêmeos Senju!

**Sakura: **Desconfiava de algo assim! Todos aparentam ter a mesma idade! Pode apresentá-los?

**Tsunade: **Com prazer! Esta ao meu lado é Tsuna, a mais velha! Lembra de mim com 15 anos, ninja médica forte e eficiente!

Tsuna tinha cabelos loiros num rabo comprido até a cintura, olhos verdes, a bandana de Konoha na testa e usava um kimono verde-escuro com a barra preta, uma faixa azul na cintura e sandálias da mesma cor.

**Tsunade: **Ao lado de Tsuna está Naomi, a 2ª filha! É uma mestra das armas assim como Tenten!

Naomi tinha cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, olhos verdes, a bandana de Konoha na testa e usava uma blusa azul-escura igual à de Tenten, faixas nos braços e nas pernas, shorts azul bem curtinho e chinelos de dedo.

**Tsunade: **Ao lado de Naomi está Sango, a 3ª filha! Na opinião dos irmãos, é a "vice-mamãe" deles!

Sango tinha cabelos loiros em duas maria-chiquinhas nos ombros, olhos cor-de-mel, a bandana de Konoha na testa e usava uma camisa cavada cor-de-vinho com o abdômem à mostra, jaleco cinza, shorts preto e sandálias de ninja azul-escuras.

**Tsunade: **Ao lado de Sango estão as gêmeas idênticas Akane e Akemi! Adoram sakê como eu e vivem disputando entre si!

Akane e Akemi tinham cabelos loiros num rabo-de-cavalo até os ombros, olhos cor-de-mel, a bandana de Konoha na testa e usavam uma camisa amarela parecida com a de Neji, saia preta e sandálias de ninja azul-escuras com salto. O que as diferenciava era o fato de Akemi usar óculos.

**Tsunade: **Ao lado das gêmeas está Hoshi, a 6ª filha! É gennin ainda, mas muito poderosa!

Hoshi tinha cabelos loiros soltos até a metade das costas, olhos verdes, a bandana de Konoha na testa e usava uma camisa meio-termo roxa com o abdômen à mostra, bermuda verde e sandálias de ninja azul-escuras.

**Tsunade: **E, finalmente, Ryuu, o caçula! Também é gennin e está na mesma equipe que Hoshi!

Ryuu tinha cabelos castanhos num rabo-de-cavalo bem arrepiado até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos cor-de-mel, a bandana de Konoha na testa e que usava uma camisa de manga curta vermelha, luvas pretas, calça verde-escura e sandálias de ninja azul-escuras.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

**Sakura: **Pretendia ter tantos filhos assim, Tsunade-sama?

**Tsunade: **Não! Foi um susto, tanto pra mim quanto pra Shizune! Mas hoje não me imagino sem eles!

**Tsuna: **Eu que o diga, mãe! Adoro ter vários irmãos!

De repente, Tsunade ficou séria do nada. Tsuna não entendeu o porquê, até notar pra onde sua mãe olhava.

**Tsuna: ***sem jeito* Er...

**Tsunade: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Tsuna Senju, pro seu próprio bem, eu espero que essa marca no seu pescoço seja de batida!

**Naomi: ***ajudando Tsuna* É sim, mamãe! Eu acertei a Tsuna por acidente antes de vir pra sala!

**Tsunade: ***dando-se por satisfeita* Muito bem! Jiraiya e Kakashi, venham comigo! Vou lhes explicar os detalhes da missão!

Os três saíram dali.

**Ryuu: ***girando os olhos* Você trouxe "ele" pra cá de novo, não foi?

**Tsuna: ***envergonhada* Sim! Tanto que fugiu pela janela quando minha mãe chegou!

**Sai: **Quem é "ele"?

**Sango: ***séria* O namorado dela! Não sei como o namoro durou tanto, Tsuna! Seu namorado tem quase a idade da Shizune-nee-san!

**Hoshi: ***indignada* Que papo é esse? Você namorou um cara de Suna e ele tinha 30 anos!

**Sango: ***rebatendo* Sim, mas ele era jovem pra idade!

**Naruto: ***cochichando pra equipe* Acho que estamos sobrando aqui!

**Sasuke: **Eu concordo! Na verdade, nunca pensei que diria isso, mas...

**Sakura: ***confusa ao ver Sasuke indo até Hoshi* Huh? O que vai fazer?

**Sasuke: ***pegando na mão dela* Me dá seu número de celular?

**Naruto: ***socando-o na cabeça* O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, TEME?

**Sasuke: ***rebatendo* NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, DOBE!

**Naomi: **Sakura-san, eles são assim desde quando?

**Sakura: ***entediada* Desde que se conhecem!

**Sai: ***igualmente entediado* E agora tem mais um motivo pra serem rivais!

**Hoshi: ***soltando-se da mão de Sasuke* Eu não tenho celular! E depois, já estou interessada em alguém!

**Akane e Akemi: ***fazendo coro* Kazekage-sama...Kazekage-sama...

**Hoshi: ***veia na testa* Alguém leva essas bêbadas pro quarto?

**Sango: ***suspirando* Deixa comigo!

Sango levou as irmãs pro quarto, puxando-as pela orelha.

**Sakura: ***surpresa* Você está apaixonada pelo Gaara?

**Hoshi: ***corando* Não, apenas tenho uma quedinha por ele!

Antes que Sakura pudesse perguntar mais, Tsunade, Jiraiya e Kakashi voltaram, pra só então os dois últimos irem embora com a equipe 7.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Depois que a Equipe 7 voltou da missão, Sakura resolveu chamar Ino, Tenten e Hinata para irem ao Ichiraku. No caminho, foram conversando.

**Ino: ***surpresa* Hokage-sama tem 7 filhos?

**Sakura: **Sim! Como eles saem muito em missão, só tivemos a oportunidade de conhecê-los quando Tsunade-sama esqueceu o pergaminho da missão em casa!

**Hinata: ***notando algo* Ali não é o Kabuto?

Hinata apontou Kabuto comendo rámen no Ichiraku. O que surpreendeu Sakura foi ver Tsuna ao lado dele.

**Tenten: **Eu soube que ele está prestando serviço comunitário à Konoha depois que deixou Orochimaru! Pro que ele fez, acho que é uma pena leve! E quem é aquela garota com ele?

**Sakura: ***chocada* É... é a filha mais velha da Tsunade-sama!

**Ino: ***surpresa* Sério? Mas o que ela está fazendo com ele?

**Sakura: **Vamos perguntar!

As quatro foram até eles.

**Tsuna: ***notando-as se aproximar* Oi Sakura-san! Como foi a sua missão com os outros?

**Sakura: **Muito bem, obrigada! Ah, oi pra você também, Kabuto!

**Kabuto: **Oi!

**Tsuna: **Quem são as suas amigas?

**Sakura: ***apresentando* Estas são Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Mitsashi e Hinata Hyuuga!

**Tsuna: **É um prazer conhecê-las! Se juntam à nós para um rámen?

As meninas não recusaram e sentaram-se com eles. Kabuto incomodou-se um pouco, mas não demonstrou nada.

**Tenten: **Só por curiosidade, Tsuna, por que você e o Kabuto estão aqui juntos?

**Kabuto: **A gente está namorando!

**Ino: **Ah, não brinca!

**Tsuna: **Quem disse que ele está brincando?

**Todas: ***chocadas* Hã?

**Sakura: **Você está namorando com ELE?

**Tsuna: **Sim! Quando ele estava na prisão de Konoha, eu cuidava de alimentar os prisioneiros e foi assim que o conheci! Quando ele foi liberado e começou a fazer serviço comunitário, começamos também a namorar!

**Hinata: **E... a Hokage concorda com isso?

**Tsuna: **Mais ou menos! Principalmente pelo que aconteceu no passado! Mas minha mãe e o Kabuto estão começando a se entender!

**Kabuto: **Felizmente! Caso contrário, ela teria cortado fora o meu pescoço quando te pedi em namoro!

**Tsuna: ***rindo* Você sabe que a minha mãe não é tão durona assim!

**Ino: ***analizando a situação* _Pelo jeito, os dois se dão muito bem! Como serão os outros filhos da Tsunade-sama?_

_

* * *

_

Taí mais um capítulo. Não se esqueçam de dar seus comentários a respeito, está bem?


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Após terminarem seu rámen no Ichiraku, as meninas resolveram deixar o casal sozinho. Mas ao passarem por uma casa de jogos, ouviram um grito.

**Hinata: ***assustada* O que foi isso?

**Ino: ***curiosa* Vamos ver!

As quatro garotas entraram na casa de jogos, bem a tempo de ver Naomi batendo a cabeça repetidas vezes no fliperama e Sango girar os olhos de um jeito bem impaciente.

**Sango: ***acenando pra Sakura quando a viu* Boa tarde, Sakura-san!

Naomi estava tão frustrada que só percebeu a presença das Kunoichis quando já estavam do lado dela.

**Sakura: ***fazendo as apresentações* Meninas, estas são a segunda e a terceira filhas de Tsunade-sama: Naomi e Sango!

Sango apertou as mãos delas e estas se apresentaram.

**Tenten: ***curiosa* O que sua irmã está fazendo?

**Sango: ***suspirando* Ela sempre vem aqui nas horas vagas pra apostar no fliperama, mas vive perdendo, igual a mamãe! Eu devia era estar vigiando Akane e Akemi, que dão muito mais trabalho!

**Ino: ***analizando a situação*_ Essa Sango tem a aparência da Tsunade, mas a personalidade da Shizune! Se não estivesse vendo, diria que é a própria Shizune!_

**Sakura: ***puxando as meninas* Bom, a gente se vê por aí! Boa sorte pras duas!

As meninas saíram dali.

**Naomi: ***olhando para os lados* As meninas não estavam aqui agora mesmo?

**Sango: ***tapa na testa*_ Essa garota, assim como Akane e Akemi, um dia vão me fazer pular num poço só pra me livrar delas!_

As garotas continuaram andando, até quase serem "atropeladas" por duas garotas que Sakura conhecia muito bem: Akane e Akemi. O curioso é que elas estavam andando com as mãos.

**Hinata: ***com receio* Ahn... aquelas eram Akane e Akemi, Sakura-san?

**Sakura: ***vendo-as se afastar* Elas mesmas, a quarta e a quinta filha de Tsunade-sama! EI GAROTAS!

Akane e Akemi se viraram para ver quem as chamava.

**Akane e Akemi: ***ainda do mesmo modo* Oi Sakura!

**Ino: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* O que estão fazendo?

**Akane: ***explicando tudo* Sango foi ver onde Naomi estava e, enquanto ela não volta, Akemi e eu apostamos quem andaria desse jeito por mais tempo!

**Akemi: ***envergonhada* O problema é que nos perdermos da Sango!

**Tenten: **_Sango tem razão: essas duas dão muito trabalho, até mais que o Konohamaru!_ Ahn... ela está no fliperama!

**Akane e Akemi: **Valeu, Pucca!

As duas foram andando com as mãos até o fliperama.

**Tenten: ***veia na testa* _Ou eu mudo o meu penteado ou todo desconhecido vai ficar me chamando de Pucca!_

_

* * *

_

Não se esqueçam de dar suas reviews, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

**Voz: **Oi garotas! Como vão?

**Sakura: ***virando-se* Oi Hoshi! Meninas, esta é Hoshi, a sexta filha da Hokage! Hoshi, estas são Ino, Tenten e Hinata!

**Hoshi: ***sorrindo* É um prazer conhecê...

Hoshi parou de falar de repente e ficou com um olhar fixo. As meninas não entenderam, até olharem para trás.

**Ino: ***confusa* Gaara?

**Gaara:** Hey pra todas! Ué, você não é a Hoshi?

**Hoshi: ***vermelha* So... sou sim! Bom, eu... já vou indo!

Hoshi saiu dali.

**Gaara: ***vendo-a se afastar* Tchau, então!

**Hinata: ***curiosa* De... de onde a conhece, Gaara-sama?

**Gaara: **Da ida dela e do resto da família à Suna! Se ela soubesse que estou interessado nela...

**Sakura: ***gota* _Ele nem sabe que ela sente o mesmo! Parece o Naruto!_

**Tenten: **Melhor irmos treinar um pouco, garotas, antes que fique muito tarde! A gente se vê mais tarde, Gaara!

**Gaara: **Até mais!

As garotas foram ao campo de treinamento, mas ao chegarem lá, encontraram alguém sem camisa estirado no chão: Ryuu.

**Sakura: **Será que ele está bem?

**Ino: ***corada* Não sei, mas ele é um bonitão! Quem é ele, Testuda?

**Sakura: **Ryuu Senju, o filho caçula de Tsunade-sama!

**Hinata: **Mas ele tem cabelo castanho, e as irmãs dele são loiras! De qualquer modo, como vamos acordá-lo?

**Tenten: **Deixem comigo! *dando tabefes* ACORDA, GAROTO! NÃO É NOITE AINDA!

**Ino: ***gota* _Me pergunto como o Lee aguenta isso!_

**Ryuu: ***despertando* O que está havendo? Que lugar é esse?

**Sakura: **O campo de treinamento!

**Ryuu: ***levantando do chão* Ah sim, lembrei que estava treinando! Mas... que estranho! Sinto como se tivesse levado uma surra na cara!

**Tenten: ***disfarçando* Ahn... precisa de ajuda? Parece bem cansado!

**Ryuu: **Preciso sim! Gastei tanto chackra treinando que mal sobrou pra curar meus ferimentos! Pode me ajudar, Sakura-san? Prometo recompensar você!

**Sakura: ***sorriso malicioso* Tipo o quê? Me levar pra sair?

**Ino: ***empurrando Sakura* Se essa for a recompensa, eu mesma cuido de curá-lo!

**Sakura: ***protestando* EU SOU A NINJA MÉDICA POR AQUI, PORQUINHA!

**Ryuu: ***surpreso* Mas eu não disse nada sobre chamar pra... ah esquece!

Ryuu foi pra casa, mesmo ferido, deixando as meninas brigando sozinhas.

**Ryuu: ***emburrado* _Meninas... não é a toa que nunca namorei uma!_


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Quando Ryuu chegou em casa, somente sua mãe estava, e esta o notou entrar.

**Tsunade: **Bem vindo, Ryuu! Viu suas irmãs?

**Ryuu: ***indo pro banheiro* Com o Kabuto, no fliperama e a Hoshi não faço ideia!

Ryuu entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta.

**Tsunade: ***desconfiada* _Tem algo de errado com o Ryuu! Melhor eu ir perguntar!_

No banheiro...

**Ryuu: ***no chuveiro e esfregando os cabelos* _Isso não tá me fazendo bem! Preciso passar um tempo longe dessas mulheres problemáticas!_

**Tsunade: ***entrando no banheiro* Ryuu, nós podemos...

**Ryuu: **AAAAAAHHHHHH! *cobrindo-se com a toalha* MÃE, QUE INVASÃO É ESSA? EU TÔ TOMANDO BANHO!

**Tsunade: ***indignada* Qual é o problema? Eu te pari e te vesti! Não tem nada em você que eu não tenha visto, mocinho!

**Ryuu: ***enxaguando o cabelo* Você viu a versão criança, é diferente!

**Tsunade: **Você ainda é uma criança, só tem 15 aninhos!

**Ryuu: ***emburrado* Eu não sou uma criança, sou um adolescente! Um adolescente que precisa do seu tempo... LONGE DE MULHERES!

**Tsunade: ***compreendendo* Então é esse o seu problema, quer ter um tempo pra você! E como você mora numa casa com 7 mulheres, é difícil conseguir isso! Hum... já sei! Depois que você tomar banho e suas irmãs voltarem pra casa, teremos uma reunião de família "especial"!

**Ryuu: ***confuso* "Especial"?

**Tsunade: ***saíndo do banheiro* Você vai ficar interessado, confie em mim!

Quando todo mundo voltou (com Kabuto junto de Tsuna), Tsunade reuniu todos na sala.

**Tsunade: **Antes de explicar tudo, quero fazer uma pergunta: quem aqui está cansado de missões coletivas?

De todos os filhos, Sango e Ryuu foram os únicos a levantar a mão.

**Naomi: **Mas o que essa pergunta tem a ver?

**Tsunade: **Eu tenho 5 missões pra vocês, mas dessa vez, não irão os 7 juntos! Serão duplas ou irão sozinhos!

**Tsuna: **Se importa se o Kabuto ir comigo, mãe?

**Tsunade: **Não... desde que não voltem da missão com um filho!

Os dois ficaram vermelhos, enquanto Tsunade continuava.

**Tsunade: **Ryuu e Sango farão sozinhos, como eles preferiram! Akane e Akemi podem ir juntas, como sempre! E Naomi e Hoshi trabalharão juntas! Com isso, fecha as 5 missões! Lhes desejo boa sorte e que voltem inteiros!

Tsunade entregou os pergaminhos das missões e todos partiram.

* * *

AVISO: não sei se irei continuar a fic, depende das reviews. Apesar de muita gente estar acompanhando, nenhum comentário foi mandado. MANDEM SEUS COMENTÁRIOS. A fic tem o prazo de um mês antes de ser cancelada. Se receber reviews até lá, irei continuá-la e terminá-la. Sugestões serão bem vindas também.

Obrigada e até breve.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

**Kabuto: **Tsuna, eu estive pensando na gente e veio uma dúvida: você prefere casa ou apartamento?

**Tsuna: ***indignada* Kabuto, nós nem noivamos ainda e você já está pensando em morarmos juntos?

**Kabuto: ***sem graça* Foi mal, me empolguei! Ei, o que está havendo?

Uma grande névoa cobriu o local, e antes que eles pudessem usar a Liberação, ficaram inconscientes.

* * *

**Naomi: **Então... como vão as coisas com Gaara?

**Hoshi: ***suspirando* Péssimas! Nunca pensei que teria tanto trabalho pra conquistá-lo! Outro dia o chamei pra ver um filme romântico e ele dormiu a maior parte do filme!

**Naomi: **Lamento por você! Ué, já chegamos? Essa névoa tá muito estranh...

Antes que Naomi terminasse a frase, as duas ficaram inconscientes.

* * *

**Sango: ***entediada* _Eu nunca pensei que acharia isso, mas... é estranho não ter Akane e Akemi me incomodando! Huh? Que névoa é essa? E por que estou com tanto... sono..._

Não é preciso repetir o que aconteceu com ela.

* * *

**Akane: ***cara de choro* Akemi, você acha que a Sango não gosta de nós?

**Akemi: ***bancando a madura* Não se preocupe, Akane! Sango pode perder a paciência conosco, mas no fundo, ela nos ama e se preocupa muito por nós!

**Akane: ***arregalando os olhos* Então ela vai estar aqui pra nos salvar daquela névoa esquisita?

As duas saíram correndo, gritando feito doidas, mas a névoa também as atingiu.

* * *

**Ryuu: ***confuso* _Me pergunto o porquê de minha mãe ter tido essa ideia de missões separadas! Será que foi por que eu reclamei pra ela durante o banho? Hum... pode ser! Ei, espera! Aquela névoa..._

Assim como as irmãs e Kabuto, Ryuu também ficou inconsciente.

* * *

**Desconhecido: ***nas sombras* Muita coisa aconteceu depois que Sasuke voltou para a vila! Nem imaginava que Tsunade tinha tido filhos! De qualquer modo, vocês cumpriram a primeira parte da missão?

**7 ninjas: ***falando por "telefone"* Sim papai!

**Desconhecido: **Ótimo! Se Tsunade achou que eu peguei pesado na última vez, imagine agora! Ela irá perder seus 7 parentes mais preciosos! E eu ganharei mais 7 corpos para minha coleção!

Só ao sair das sombras que ficamos sabendo quem era o desconhecido: Orochimaru.

* * *

Desculpem pela demora, mas aqui está um novo capítulo. E como pedi no anterior, mandem suas reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Entretanto, Orochimaru não esperava por um acontecimento: que um de seus "filhos" se apaixonasse por um dos inimigos e o ajudasse a fugir.

Quando Ryuu acordou, notou que estava amarrado numa cadeira. Tentou usar um jutsu de fuga, mas não conseguia usar seu chackra, por alguma razão.

**Voz: **Está perdendo seu tempo!

Ryuu olhou de onde vinha a voz e notou uma garota o observando. Como todos os "filhos" de Orochimaru, ela era era pálida e tinha cabelos negros, mas era a única que os deixou crescer, já que os dos outros era curto. Sem falar que ela tinha olhos cor-de-mel e também se vestia como o pai, assim como seus irmãos.

**Ryuu: ***confuso* Quem é você? E por que falou que "estou perdendo meu tempo"?

**Garota: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Meu nome é Okuni, a filha caçula de Orochimaru, além de ser a única mulher! E está perdendo seu tempo porque eu absorvi seu chackra, então não pode usar jutsu algum!

Ryuu ficou sem reação. Se estivesse numa missão com a família toda, uns ajudariam os outros. Mas em uma missão "solo", só poderia contar consigo mesmo.

Por isso teve a ideia de parecer despreocupado e jogar o jogo dela.

**Ryuu: ***mesmo sorriso maquiavélico* Absorveu como?

O desconforto dela com a pergunta o assustou um pouco, mas manteve-se firme. Seja como for que ela tenha absorvido seu chackra, esperava que não tivesse sido de um jeito meio... depravado.

**Okuni: ***vermelha* _Que eu saiba, são as kunoichis que usam o charme, não o contrário! Bom, mesmo assim, não posso negar que ele é muito lindo! Ei, pare de pensar nisso, Okuni! Se seu pai escutasse você falando isso, seu pescoço já era! _Eu... usei um jutsu! Não encostei em você, se quer saber!

**Ryuu: ***direto* Qual é o seu objetivo ao me capturar?

**Okuni: ***mais calma* Te levar pro meu pai e fazê-lo tornar-se parte da coleção de "corpos" dele!

**Ryuu: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* "Só" isso? E o que você vai ganhar em troca fazendo isso pro seu pai? Nada?

Okuni refletiu sobre isso. Ele estava certo: não ganharia nada! Nem ela, nem seus irmãos mais velhos.

**Okuni: ***olhar distante* Sempre esperei minha liberdade! Com um jutsu, Orochimaru nos mantém presos à ele! Tem um jeito de anular esse jutsu, mas... não é fácil achar alguém que possa me libertar e...

Okuni parou de falar ao notar Ryuu ao seu lado, de pé e com um sorriso maroto.

**Okuni: ***espantada* Como se livrou da cadeira?

**Ryuu: ***mostrando uma kunai* Com esta kunai que ganhei da minha irmã, mas demorei pra lembrar que a tinha! Não se preocupe que não vou te atacar! Não sou bom em Taijutsu sem meu chackra!

Okuni ficou em silêncio. Havia falhado em sua missão e sabia que seu pai a castigaria pelo jutsu.

**Ryuu: **Se eu te ajudar a ganhar sua liberdade, me deixará partir?

**Okuni: ***surpresa e corando* Você faria isso... por mim?

**Ryuu: **Se ganhar "minha" liberdade em troca da "sua" liberdade!

**Okuni: ***sorriso leve* Está bem! Mas ainda seremos inimigos, certo?

**Ryuu: ***suspirando* Certo... "inimigos"! O que eu devo fazer?


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Ryuu começou a ficar preocupado. Okuni havia dito que tinha irmãos mais velhos, então era bem possível que suas irmãs estivessem em perigo.

**Voz: **RYUU, SOCORRO!

Ryuu olhou pra trás e ficou surpreso ao ver sua irmã Akemi correndo até ele, antes de abraçá-lo chorando.

**Ryuu: ***preocupado* Akemi, o que houve?

**Akemi: **Ryuu... sequestraram a Akane! Eu não consegui salvá-la, estava quase sem chackra!

**Ryuu: **Quem a sequestrou?

**Akemi: **Eu não sei quem era, mas dizia ser um dos filhos de Orochimaru!

**Voz: **Então você também o viu, Akemi?

Os dois olharam e notaram a presença de Yoshi, que foi até eles.

**Yoshi: **Orochimaru mandou o filho errado pra me capturar, mas Naomi não teve a mesma sorte!

**Ryuu: **Então estão atrás de todo mundo! Precisamos pedir ajuda à Konoha!

**Yoshi: **Não vai dar tempo! Sequer sabemos onde Orochimaru e seus filhos estão! Ah não ser que... Akemi, consegue usar seu jutsu de rastreamento e rastrear o chackra de Orochimaru e o de seus filhos?

**Akemi: **Sem minha irmã e com apenas metade do meu chackra, vai ser quase impossível! Mas posso tentar! *sinais de mão* JUTSU DE RASTREAMENTO!

Com esse jutsu, seus sentidos ficava mais aguçados e podia rastrear o chackra do inimigo. Como fazia esse jutsu junto com sua irmã, não era tão fácil rastrear sozinha, mas conseguia.

**Akemi: **Consegui alguma coisa, mas acho que não é do Orochimaru! E o chackra... das nossas irmãs! E está diminuíndo!

**Ryuu: **Vamos atrás delas antes que o chackra seja completamente sugado!

No esconderijo de Orochimaru, este castigava dois de seus filhos com o jutsu por terem falhado em capturar Akemi e Yoshi.

**Orochimaru: **E ONDE DIABOS ESTÁ A OKUNI? ELA JÁ DEVIA TER VOLTADO COM O CAÇULA SENJU!

**1º filho: **Papai, parece que temos visitas!

As filhas capturadas de Tsunade, juntamente com Kabuto, estavam dentro de câmaras cheias de água. Estavam inconscientes e cheios de tubos conectados em seus corpos que sugavam seu chackra, mas não se afogavam porque usavam máscaras.

Quanto à Ryuu, Akemi e Yoshi, estes haviam acabado de entrar no esconderijo recém-descoberto e andavam no escuro.

**Akemi: **Será que Orochimaru sabe que estamos aqui?

De repente, as luzes se acenderam, revelando Orochimaru e 6 de seus 7 filhos.

**Ryuu: ***olhos arregalados* Ahn... isso responde à sua pergunta, Akemi?


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Não demorou muito e os três irmãos mais novos foram cercados.

**Akemi:** *desesperada* O que a gente faz? Mal temos chackra pra lutar!

**Yoshi:** Eu não usei nem metade do meu na batalha anterior, então eu irei proteger a gente por enquanto! *sinais de mão* JUTSU CLONES DAS SOMBRAS!

Yoshi fez clones não só de si mesma, mas dos irmãos também. Isso manteria Orochimaru e seus filhos ocupados enquanto pensavam em alguma coisa.

**Ryuu: **_Devia ter lembrado a Okuni de devolver o meu chackra antes de ir embora! Não posso ajudar em nada!_

**Akemi: ***tendo uma ideia* E se nós libertarmos nossas irmãs e o Kabuto? Talvez eles ainda tenham chackra sobrando e poderão nos ajudar!

**Yoshi: **Precisamos de mais ajuda contra eles! *sinais de mão* JUTSU DE INVOCAÇÃO!

Yoshi invocou um pequeno leopardo e pediu que este fosse até Konoha buscar ajuda. O leopardo concordou e saiu dali.

**Ryuu: ***espantado* Essa não! Já derrotaram todos os clones! Se, pelo menos, eu tivesse meu chackra...

**Voz: **Não seja por isso!

Os dois lados inimigos olharam para cima e notaram que era Okuni, antes da mesma aterrissar no meio deles.

**Orochimaru: ***furioso* SUA TRAIDORA!

**Okuni: ***ignorando as ameaças* Fale o que quizer! Não pode mais usar o jutsu em mim! *indo até Ryuu* Acho que esqueceu seu chackra comigo! Melhor eu devolvê-lo!

Okuni pegou na mão dele e transferiu o chackra de Ryuu para o próprio. É claro que, enquanto estiveram de mãos dadas, Ryuu corou um pouco, o que chamou a atenção de Yoshi.

**Yoshi: ***girando os olhos* _Grande: Tsuna e o capanga de Orochimaru, Ryuu e a filha de Orochimaru... Daqui a pouco uma de nós vai estar namorando o próprio!_

**Orochimaru: **PEGUEM ELES ANTES QUE O GAROTO RECUPERE TODO O CHACKRA!

Mas antes que os filhos de Orochimaru e o próprio pudessem fazer isso, o leopardo chegou com "reforços": Jiraiya, Tsunade e vários esquadrões AMBU.

**Tsunade: ***frente a frente com Orochimaru* Vou mostrar à você QUE NENHUM ESPERTINHO SE METE COM A MINHA FAMÍLIA E ESCAPA NUMA BOA!

Usando seu punho, Tsunade abriu uma cratera no chão, cuidando de Orochimaru. Jiraiya e o esquadrão AMBU cuidavam dos filhos do sannin das cobras.

Quando Ryuu recuperou seu chackra, usou apenas a força de seus punhos para quebrar as câmaras e soltar suas irmãs e Kabuto. Com a ajuda de Akemi e Yoshi, puderam usar jutsus médicos para curá-los e a si próprios.

No final, Konoha acabou vencendo a batalha.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Depois da batalha, todo mundo voltou pra Konoha, alguns apoiados nos outros.

**Tsunade: ***apoiando Naomi* MAS QUE RAIVA DO OROCHIMARU! EU O MATARIA SE NÃO FOSSE PELOS FILHOS QUE PRECISAM DELE!

**Ryuu: ***apoiando Sango* Terá outras oportunidades, mãe! Acredite em mim!

**Kabuto: ***apoiado em Tsuna e vice-versa* Já decidiu entre casa e apartamento?

**Tsuna: ***encarando-o* Achei que tinha esquecido desse assunto com tudo que aconteceu!

**Yoshi: ***apoiando-se em Okuni* Por que, afinal, você decidiu vir conosco?

**Okuni: ***observando Ryuu de relance, ruborizada* Digamos que, depois que o Ryuu me libertou, sinto algo diferente por ele... a ponto de desistir de ser vilã!

**Akane e Akemi: ***apoiando uma a outra enquanto cantarolavam* Ryuu e Okuni estão a namorar... sentados numa árvore a se beijar! Primeiro o amor, depois muito carinho... e logo o Ryuu empurrando o carrinho!

**Ryuu: ***sorriso leve* _Quem sabe... Acho que mudei um pouco minha opinião a respeito das mulheres!_

**Yoshi: ***cochichando* Como foi que o Ryuu "te libertou"?

Okuni apontou para a própria boca e Yoshi logo entendeu: ele a tinha beijado e quebrado o jutsu.

**Sango: **Sabe Ryuu, não conta pras "gêmeas doidas", mas eu senti falta delas durante a missão!

**Ryuu: ***riso* Só delas? Eu senti falta de todo mundo! Podemos brigar muito entre nós, mas o que faríamos sem uns aos outros?

E essa foi a história dos Heptagêmeos Senju, mas ainda não acabou. Pra começar, Tsuna foi morar com Kabuto depois que esse concluiu o serviço comunitário, num apartamento (finalmente decidiram entre casa e apartamento).

Yoshi tomou coragem e, finalmente, declarou-se para o Gaara. Okuni fez o mesmo, mas para o Ryuu.

Sango finalmente começou a se dar bem com Akane e Akemi... pelo menos enquanto as duas não estavam bêbadas. E Naomi... bom, ela continuou sua vida de sempre, se tirar o fato de começar a disputar com Tsuna o cargo para futura 6ª Hokage.

Quem sabe, né? Quando se convive com os heptagêmeos Senju, tudo pode acontecer.

FIM!


End file.
